


Fun and Games

by Anonymous



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: Belts, Character Bleed, Consensual spanking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ex Sex, Explicit Consent, F/M, Female Character of Color, Femdom, Interracial Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Male-Female Friendship, Mommy Kink, POV Female Character, Painplay, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Whipping, method acting, sort of, tiny bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ezra  asks his ex to help him do some intense research for a role.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme prompt cleaned up and finished for Ao3. If you hate the idea of invoking real life relationships, just do a search and replace on her name or whatever. I won't be offended and I think it'd actually work out fine as Character/OC But that wasn't the prompt so that's not what I did. Also, I wish this was lighter than it ended up being, which is not that light.

“Why me?” Was Zoe's first question as she sat across her ex boyfriend at the brunch place. He'd never struck her as a “brunch” guy but this whole situation was weird. Maybe the food was an attempt to butter her up. Heh heh. “Why don't you just pay someone? There are women who do this professionally.” 

“I feel like it needs to be someone I trust, someone I've been intimate with before. It's safer if things go bad. Plus,” And now he looked down awkwardly and poked at his pancakes with a fork , “I'm not supposed to talk about the script with anyone outside the production. And you're in the franchise too so I figured there's a loophole.” He glanced up through his eyelashes, smiling mischievously. 

“Naughty boy,” she said, just to test the waters. Delicate brushstrokes of color appeared on his cheeks and the tips of his ears turned pink (embarrassed white boys were so _cute_ ). “Okay, I”ll do it. The night before you leave for England.”

He rented a hotel room,an obscure, four star place, explaining that if it went badly, he didn't want to “taint” their normal environments. They'd tried kinks before, taking turns trying things out, a little bondage, blindfolding, denial, the occasional costume. They had definitely tried (light) ass smacking. But this time, he was asking her to be _cruel._ Research devoid of romance and foreplay. They hadn't dared to discuss the possibility of hooking up after, that's not what the hotel room was for. 

She hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the door, and locked it behind her. Ezra was lounging on the bed , which always made her heart flutter with good memories. And also a mild possessiveness, she had the urge to handcuff him to the bed as her willing slave (only letting him up to use the bathroom, brush his teeth and shower). But then they'd both lose their jobs, they couldn't stay holed up in a hotel room forever, people would come looking for them, they could get sick from the lack of Vitamin D. 

“Hey,” he said. He sat up and lowered the volume on the movie he'd been watching. “You're staring at me.”

“Hey, yourself. Sorry, you look great. Even with the ugly ass haircut.” 

“Thanks, I guess.” He touched his hair self consciously. “It'll grow back eventually. I'm not at all vain about my hair. I've just been wearing a lot of hats...” 

“How do you wanna do this?” Zoe asked. “Like start with a scene from the script or something? I feel like I need a jumping off point.”

“I brought a scene,” Ezra said. He handed over a photocopied page from the Fantastic Beasts script, just a few lines and directions. She quickly skimmed it, her role in the actual movie was so small she hadn't had a chance to see the complete script, so she didn't have a lot of real context for this snippet. The scene was filled with an intense, creeping menace, an obviously strained relationship between the domineering mother and her unhappy son. “I'll come in from the bathroom.” 

“Remember your safe word?”

“Yes, ma'am.”

They hadn't discussed titles, this wasn't supposed to be so formal. But, after all, it's rude to block another actor's improvisation. She wasn't going to veto something that seemed to get him in the right frame of mind. 

“And you can end this any time just by asking me to stop- or using the hand signal if you can't talk.” 

He nodded, eyes scanning the page in front of him. She hoped he'd heard that part and didn't forget it, she had some idea of his pain threshold but he insisted he wanted to be taken beyond that. And for two people who had never been hit growing up, how could they be sure where to draw the line? 

“There's a reference to damage to his hands later, obviously we can't do that,” he mused. Of course not. He wouldn't want to be cut off from his music (her dad was paranoid about the condition of his hands too), or to have to explain to strangers what happened to him. “Let's stick to the- the safe areas.” The places with padding. 

“Right. So what if you bend over, because of our height difference? Over the bed or the arm of the chair. Face down, booty up.”

“Really? Pitbull, at a time like this?” He let out a scandalized gasp. “So, I think he-my character, not Pitbull- is used to not fighting back. But I might move around or struggle.”

“Will you need me to restrain you?” Zoe asked. She had not signed on for having to hold anyone down. He wasn't Mr. Muscles but he was still a bit stronger than her. 

“No, no, I think it would just mean I need a breather, to decide if I want to safeword or something. Do you think he has to drop his pants?” 

“It's nothing I haven't seen before,” she reminded him. “Could add to the shame factor. Why don't we see what we end up comfortable with? I looked up some videos and they always seem to do it in stages.”

“Okay. Fine with me. You wanna start?”He let out the deep breath he'd apparently been holding. “Wait, videos? Send me links! I hate when it takes like an hour to find a good one and then you're not in the mood anymore.” 

“ Ezra? Honey? You're getting sidetracked. Let's just do this.”

She walked over to the bed and sat primly on the edge like the strict Christian matriarch Mary Lou Barebone was, like she found the whole room disgusting and didn't want to touch anything in it. Ezra went into the bathroom, and closed the door. He would give himself a moment to get into character. She waited silently, the tension in the room thickened until her all she could hear was own heart pounding. The knob began to turn about twenty seconds later. Ezra stepped out, he was smiling hopefully, only for his expression to fade into guilt and anxiety the moment his character saw her. His entire demeanor shifted from his normal playful self to a mouse trying to creep across the kitchen floor before the cat saw them. 

“You're _late_ ,” Zoe said, filling her voice with calm power and assumed authority. And she did feel sort of powerful, watching him shrink himself into more submissive body language. 

“I was looking for a place to have the next meeting,” Ezra lied, voice trembling. “There's a corner on Thirty Second st-” He moved closer reluctantly. According to the script, Mary Lou was blocking the stairs so he had to get past her. 

“You're lying.” She watched Ezra deflate like a sad balloon. He stared at the floor, resentful, out of options. Zoe held out her hand. “Take it off.”

His hands fumbled with the belt, she let out a sigh of mostly feigned impatience. Then he held it out to her, his eyes huge and pleading.


	2. Chapter 2

Who wouldn't give him whatever he wanted if he looked at them like that? Who would be unable to find even a shred of mercy? Mary Lou Barebone wouldn't. Zoe wasn't sure if this woman thought she was doing what was best for her son or if she was just a twisted sadist, but it was always possible she was both at once. All that sexual repression turned inward and warped, so she beats her family instead of getting her rocks off at a fetish club. Maybe all she needed was a few orgasms with a pretty young guy with serious mommy issues. 

“Zoe?” Ezra snickered. “Did you go somewhere?”

“Guess I spaced. Um, can we start again from the top?” They re performed the scene. This time, when Ezra handed over the belt, she put a firm hand on his arm and guided him to where she wanted him, snapping her fingers sternly and pointing at the arm of the chair. He bent over hesitantly, glancing back at her with an expression that was half fear and half pouty little brat. She pushed down on his shoulders, forcing him into an even more awkward position. She stepped back, stroking her palms over the doubled up length of leather. She had practiced for an hour on a pillow but she'd never been in love with her pillows. Zoe touched the flat of the belt to the back of his sweatpants,, raised it back and then struck with moderate force. When she brought it down again, he let out a soft gasp. 

The first time she repeated the belt over a spot, his leg flew up, knee bent, bare foot waving. Not an attempt to kick her, just a weird reflex, she gently pushed it back down. He did well, otherwise, at staying still, fists gripping the brocade fabric of the chair, eyes squeezed shut. Zoe decided to improvise too. 

"Tell Mama how sorry you are that you're such a bad little boy."

"I'm sorry, Mama!" He whispered, picking it up and whole heartedly running with the idea. She whipped him harder, his quiet whimpering brought heat to her belly and between her legs. She began to forget how wrong this had to be, what a twisted pervert she was.

“Take them down.” 

He was breathing hard, panting, but, moving stiffly, he obeyed immediately. She could have made him do almost anything at this point, it was thrilling. He pushed his pants to his knees, revealing his cherry red, swollen butt. She couldn't believe she was responsible for that, or how beautifully docile he was now, broken just for her.

“Back down.” Zoe gently nudged the small of his back to push him back down in position. This time she could see every twitch of muscle and his legs shifted in a telltale sign he was trying to hide an erection. It was answered in the flood of wetness in her panties. She let out an involuntary moan. But she kept going, coming on herself while she beat him, because he hadn't asked to stop. 

“RED!” 

...Ezra was weeping. Big, gulping sobs he was trying to hide by covering his face. She fell on her knees by him, cupping his face in her hands. Zoe kissed his forehead. 

“I-I-don't- I don't want any more.” He slid off the chair to join her in a crumple heap on the floor. 

“Oh baby, you did so well. There's my good boy. Thank you so much for telling me when you needed to stop.” Zoe passed him the box of tissues, making shushing noises while he dried his face. 

“Goddamn that hurts. _Fuuck_ ,” he moaned. “I thought I'd thought this through but I didn't. I _did not_.” 

“You said not to hold back.”

“I know, I know,” Ezra whimpered. “I”m an idiot.”

“I brought aloe. I guess it's supposed to help.” He shifted around to let her rub it on the hot skin of his ass in careful, loving strokes. He shivered like a happy cat. 

“But I only had to do that once,” Ezra said. “ I think I'll be fine, even if it wasn't smart to try this before I got on a long flight. No, it's _Credence_. Poor little dude lives it. He must be in pain _all the time_.” 

“And that changes how you're gonna play him.” 

“Yeah. But I'm-I'm really shaken by it,” Ezra said. Of course, this soft hearted, empathetic guy was trying to figure out how to play someone who had been nothing but abused and internalizing it. “All that violence used against him by someone he should have been able to depend on, who was supposed to protect him.. I have to be more careful about how I approach playing this.”

“More resigned and fawning, less openly defiant?” she suggested. “And he holds himself like he always expects pain, or he hurts all the time.” 

“Right, it's my first time doing this and I'm consenting, but it's just everyday life for him and he didn't choose it and can't escape. He's like, conditioned. And uh-um- the fact is that you're my beautiful ex lover, not my mean mommy. So I hated it but I got-I got hard.” 

“You know why we can't get back together,” Zoe reminded him.

“I _know_.” 

“But I'm all worked up too,” she admitted. “ got wet from hurting you. It, uh, I'm freaked. I'm not a sadist, I'm _not_ , I always thought I was the other way around, but here we are.”

“There's nothing wrong with enjoying feeling powerful and confident,” Ezra said. “And maybe we're lucky that we each found someone compatible with the way we're hard wired. Look- I know-you don't want to date again. But-”

“If you're suggesting we meet up sometimes so I can beat the hell out of you and degrade you, I would love that.” 

“I am. Is that weird?” He laid his head in her lap. “Can you stay tonight? I don't want to be alone, I'm afraid I'll drop.”

“Of course. Let's do room service.”


End file.
